


if i bleed you'll be the last to know

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: ain't letting you go [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mia Smoak - Freeform, Nora West-Allen - Freeform, but she's still an idiot, i used a taylor swift lyric for the title, i'm extremely happy about that, injuries, nora loves her idiot vigilante girlfriend, xstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: mia got injured while out being a heronora isn't happy about it
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: ain't letting you go [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Collection of x-star Works





	if i bleed you'll be the last to know

**Author's Note:**

> _i did not write this while listening to **cruel summer** by **taylor swift** , but i got the title from that song_   
>  _also shoutout to **[@gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary)** beta-ing + title help_

“You are such an idiot,” Nora was trying not to raise her voice as she stitched up the large gash on Mia’s arm. “So beyond stupid.” Instead, she was just angrily grumbling, her hands steadily moving the thread back and forth.

“I didn’t mean to get hurt,” Mia tried to defend herself but winced.

Nora gave the thread a sharp tug and moved her eyes to look directly into her girlfriends. “I’m not pissed you got hurt dumbass.” She stared into Mia’s eyes for a moment longer huffing and going back to her stitching job. “That comes with the territory of dating a vigilante, at least, I figure it does.” Mia started to ask why she was so upset but stopped as Nora finished her stitching.

She taped a large piece of gauze over the finished product before moving to get a wet cloth. With that, she started rubbing away some of the dirt and dried blood from Mia’s face. Gently, Nora rubbed the cloth against some of the grime from Mia’s cheek. For a moment they continued this in silence, Mia watching the gentle way Nora was moving with an intense gaze.

Nora managed to clean almost half of Mia’s face before having to turn away and rinse the cloth out in the sink. “What made you so angry?” Mia spoke up as Nora’s back was turned. For a moment she wondered if she was heard over the running water of the sink.

Turning the sink off and squeezing out the cloth Nora turned back to Mia, settling back into her previous position she looked over her girlfriend with soft eyes. Covered in bruises, dirt, and blood, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

“You didn’t call me.” Nora began cleaning the rest of Mia’s face. “I had to get a call from your brother to hear that you’d gotten injured while out being a hero and then stubbornly refusing to let anyone help you.” Nora rolled her eyes. “You are such an idiot.” Nora narrowed her eyes at Mia who just sheepishly smiled.

Nora finished wiping off the grime from Mia’s face and leaned back taking in the rest of her girlfriend. “Okay, be honest, if you lie there will be consequences.” Nora pointed a finger at Mia, who nodded. “What else hurts?”

Mia shrugged but shrank away under her girlfriend’s heated glare. “I just got hit a few times in the ribs but that’s it, nothing is broken for sure.” Mia tried to placate her girl but Nora was having none of it. 

Nora threw the rag she was holding into the sink before starting for the hem of the tank-top Mia wore under her suit. 

“Whoa, if you wanted me out of my clothes you just had to ask!”

“Shut up, you’re already on thin ice.” Nora lifted the tank-top over Mia’s head, discarding it immediately. Her eyes focused on the black and blue mess across the normally swoon-worthy abs in front of her.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Mia started to say but she winced when Nora placed her fingers on one of the lighter spots. “Okay, it’s kinda bad but I’m serious about nothing being broken.” Mia leaned back against the edge of the table where she was sitting, the fight to be strong seeming to melt away finally.

“Good because if you had broken ribs then I’d take you to a hospital,” Nora said it with a deadpan tone before going over to their large first-aid kit and grabbing a roll of gauze. “We’re binding your ribs to be sure and you’re taking it easy for a few days.” Walking back over she took each of Mia’s hands and placed them on her shoulders, freeing Mia’s waist. She slowly started to wrap the gauze around Mia’s bruised ribs. “No arguments and I’m sure the others will say the same thing as me.”

“Alright, I can take it easy,” Mia nodded, wincing as Nora tightened the bindings with a raised brow. “What?” Mia squeezed at Nora’s shoulders. “I can take things easy, I can!” Watching as Nora finished her wrapping while snickering, Mia frowned.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this babe but you are the least ‘take it easy’ person I’ve ever met and I’m descended from speedsters.” Nora moved in-between Mia’s legs as she sat on the table, Mia’s hands now sliding past her shoulders to go around her neck. “We are notoriously not at ease.”

“Well, we can be not at ease together.” Mia wiggled her eyebrows.

“That’s not what taking it easy is babe, but nice try, now go get out of the rest of this suit and I’ll call Will so he doesn’t think you bled out alone in your apartment.” Nora moved away from Mia, who pouted but followed her girlfriend's instructions slowly moving to the bedroom. “And don’t even think about trying anything while I’m out here!” Nora called out as Mia left her view.

Shaking her head Nora let out a sigh - an idiot for sure but her idiot.


End file.
